


【路托】第一步是先約會

by Kowalsky



Series: 【路托】當前輩任性的要求會長只能當戀人 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 巴托洛米奧受, 弟控哥哥們只是跟蹤狂而已, 現代大學paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 為什麼會變成現在這個狀況呢？巴托洛米奧比約定好的時間提早了三個小時就坐在這邊，手握拳伸直撐在膝蓋上，努力不要讓雙腿發抖，嘴巴一直念著等等前輩來之後該說些什麼才不會冒犯他，該做什麼、手該舉多高、該待在旁邊多少距離，啊啊還是走在後面好了唄...諸如此類的反覆在嘴裡滔念著。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, 路巴托, 路托
Series: 【路托】當前輩任性的要求會長只能當戀人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一步是先約會(上)

為什麼會變成現在這個狀況呢？

巴托洛米奧比約定好的時間提早了三個小時就坐在這邊，手握拳伸直撐在膝蓋上，努力不要讓雙腿發抖，嘴巴一直念著等等前輩來之後該說些什麼才不會冒犯他，該做什麼、手該舉多高、該待在旁邊多少距離，啊啊還是走在後面好了唄...諸如此類的反覆在嘴裡滔念著。

旁人對於一個坐在椅子上碎碎念的疑似不良能閃多遠就閃多遠。

就在指針指到約定時間的那一刻，一個響亮有朝氣的聲音從遠方喊著：  
「喂~~~~~洛米男！！！！」  
對方踩著涼鞋揮手用超高速奔來。

「哇啊啊啊路飛前輩！！！」  
太、太耀眼了唄！完全沒辦法對上眼唄！  
巴托洛米奧雙手擋在眼前還是不敵路飛身上的超高亮度，感動到大噴淚。

路飛用他慣常的招呼方式ㄧㄧ跳起來然後跟樹熊一樣環抱在對方身上，這姿勢還順便還禁錮了雙手臂。

「嘻嘻！等很久了嗎？」

突然，砰ㄧ！的一聲  
巴托洛米奧完全忘記剛才演練的詞句，因為雙手無法遮掩視線，被逼著和路飛對視而直直昏倒在地上。

為什麼會變成這樣呢？

他在對方還是高中生時見到那件事後就決定追隨他了，之後還創了後援會，雖然年紀比路飛大，但私底下因為對他的尊敬所以都稱呼他爲前輩，雖然路飛本人完全不知道有後援會的存在，但巴托洛米奧覺得只要能在後面偷偷聲援就滿足了。

後來得知路飛前輩考上外地的前段大學，他毅然決然考轉學考，結果只花了一年的時間就奇蹟似的給他考上了，本來打算就這麼繼續默默在背後聲援整個大學期間的，但是......

「...洛.....喂.......」  
是一個模糊的人影......  
隨著光線竄入眼中，模糊的人形漸漸清晰起來。

是路飛前輩！

巴托洛米奧躺在長椅上，睜開眼抬頭看到路飛就馬上側身避開視線。

「太好了，洛米男你沒事吧?」  
路飛看到巴托洛米奧醒了之後就一屁股坐在他的旁邊。  
「呼~抱歉啊！明明出門前被交代不可以這樣的，結果我忘了！」

巴托洛米奧馬上跳起來跪坐在長椅上，面向路飛慌亂的閉著眼搖頭。  
「請、請別這麼說唄！是小的給前輩帶來困擾了！要是小的能撐住就不會讓前輩的玉體受到傷害了唄...」

路飛聽著那番話，疑惑的歪頭看著對方。  
「洛米男...」  
「啊...是！」怎麼辦？難道是我說了什麼讓路飛前輩生氣了嗎？我該下跪嗎？還是切腹...？可是我偏偏沒有帶刀子來唄...

「不要再說那些敬語了。」  
「是！小的現在就去買刀.......咦？」

「我說，你為什麼要這樣跟我說話？我又不是什麼黑道老大你也不是我的後輩啊！」路飛雙手交叉開始說教。  
「因、因為前輩的氣度還有所有事蹟讓小的非常尊敬唄！小的光是看到前輩在眼前身上閃耀的光芒就會覺得死而無憾唄！」  
「總之那些不能再說！」路飛一貫的硬脾氣倔起來可不會輕易聽進別人說的話。

咦...欸？這是前輩的命令？可是我又不能怠慢，前輩的等級比我高這麼多，這該怎麼辦唄.....前輩的命令、階級、前輩的命令、尊敬、前輩的命令ry  
聽到魯夫一番話的巴托洛米奧陷入苦惱迴圈。

路飛看著眼前快要當機的傢伙，思考了一下之後態度稍微放軟：  
「也不是讓你馬上改過來啦，總之我之後可不想收小弟什麼的。」  
對方聽完路飛的一席話之後全身顫抖。  
「路飛前輩真是大人有大量嗚嗚嗚...小、我知道了唄！」結果說完還是感動到大爆淚，用手怎麼擦都擦不完，這次連鼻水都一起出來了。

這傢伙的組成是水嗎，怎麼動不動就在哭啊？  
算了，總之洛米男是個很有趣的傢伙，嘻嘻。

那一天路飛社團活動剛結束，正要準備回去的路上，他發現眼光餘角瞄到牆邊有個草綠色雞冠頭髮型的人縮在那，偶爾會突然躲進去再探頭出來。

其實上了大學之後他常常會看到那個人，只是平常會找碴的傢伙都是直接衝來的類型，所以對於這樣只會跟在後面的他也不介意。

直到他在人群的談話中聽到了“路飛後援會”這個詞，他突然念頭一轉，不知道哪裡來的直覺就衝著對方走過去問：「嘿你知道路飛後援會嗎？」

對方當場口吐白沫昏了過去。

後來幾次慢慢談話才知道，對方就是後援會的會長，只要是跟他有關的報道，不管多大多小都會收集起來，雖然同儕之間對他的評價不是很好，但他會突然對他的行為感動到大哭、下跪或是撞牆，講話也很有趣，也會自告奮勇做一些看起來很像小弟的事情，儘管他年紀比他小還是會稱呼他爲前輩云云...

只是有一點路飛很在意，為什麼每次只要對到視線對方就會昏過去，什麼嘛他有這麼可怕嗎？

問了家裡的兄長表示：你讓他花時間習慣你不就好了嗎？

  
路飛恍然大悟。  
「喔！對耶，謝啦薩波！」  
然後路飛就跑出去了。

「嗨洛米男！」  
「嗚哇路飛前輩！」  
巴托洛米奧被突然出現在桌子旁的路飛嚇了一大跳，差點把手上的午餐甩出去。

  
「薩波說只要一直讓你看我就不會昏過去了，我想了一下會花很多時間在一起的只有戀人了嘛，所以來交往吧！」

  
不知道這個結論是怎麼得出來的，聽的人當場愣在原地。

巴托洛米奧花了很久的時間才反應過來剛剛路飛說了什麼。  
「前、前輩可是小的從來沒有這個法唄！」比起不好意思更多的是震驚。  
「你不是喜歡我才組後援會的嗎？剛好我也滿喜歡你的。」  
「但是那個喜歡好像不太一樣唄...」巴托洛米奧搓了搓手指。  
「總之戀人就要約會對吧！星期日早上九點，車站前的公園。」  
「欸...？」  
話才剛講完路飛就跟風一樣消失了。

巴托洛米奧用雙手遮住臉，露出燒紅的耳朵。

「這是在做夢唄......？」太不真實了好像做夢一樣，如果是的話拜託快讓我醒來唄，我明明只要能在前輩背後聲援就滿足了......

「好啦！約會約會！」  
「可是前輩，約、約約會的話要做什麼唄？」  
「當然是去...遊樂園！！」  
路飛抓起對方的手就往前跑。  
「洛米男走囉！」  
對方被突然的動作拉著往前跑差點跌倒，不過還是拼了命好好的跟在後頭，但因為身高的關係只能彎下身，動作看起來挺憋屈的。

這時遠方有兩個人盯著他們朝遊樂園跑進去。  
一個拿著望遠鏡，嘴裡咬著紅豆麵包，一個雙手抓著兩叢小樹枝從樹叢冒出來，頭髮上還有幾片樹葉。

「艾斯，他們進去了，不過旁邊的人都在看你欸。」  
「是看你吧，這可是當地原住民教我打獵用的藏身術，怎麼可能會被發現，話說薩波，為什麼是紅豆麵包？」  
「你要吃嗎？」薩波拿出一個沒拆封的遞過去。  
「你自己吃就好，為什麼路飛跟別人約會我居然是最後一個知道的啊？」  
「還不是因為你上次出去旅行之後就音訊全無兩年...完全聯絡不上啊。」  
「好吧，無法反駁。」

「我們也該進去了。」

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個假克服真交往文，我還沒想好整篇該怎麼跑ry  
> 大概沒什麼用的裏設定：  
> *巴托一年考上轉學考=一年衝進新世界。  
> *紅豆麵包是銀魂梗。  
> *艾斯常常出去世界各地旅遊所以很少在家，有時會寄明信片回來，兩年無音訊是因為意外掉進地洞跟地底人生活了兩年，後來考古隊才發現他。  
> *路飛不是單純直腦筋。


	2. 第一步是先約會(中)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「不是說要幫他克服對視的問題嗎！」  
> 「坐在最後一排也太過分了吧路飛！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天也在讓路飛專心搞巴托，加油啊巴托洛米奧，撐下去ry

路飛拉著對方來到售票口，巴托洛米奧紅著臉躲在路飛身後，但因為身高的關係其實沒能遮擋住什麼地方，讓他空出來的另一隻手拿來遮住雙眼就差不多了。

你們應該有看過一張在下雪時訪問一對情侶的改圖，對大概就像那個樣子，只是這邊後面的整整高出一顆綠色的雞冠頭。

「歡迎光臨，請問要幾張票呢？」  
售票口後面服務員的親切的聲音透過壓克力窗傳過來。  
「啊，我要那個情侶票。」路飛想都不想就脫口而出。  
路路路路飛前輩！！！！！  
巴托洛米奧在內心哀嚎，再怎麼說買情侶票也太超現實了唄！他的心臟會壞掉啦！真的！

「前輩......買兩張單人票不就好了唄...？」  
為了守住最後防線，巴托洛米奧還是弱弱的在路飛旁邊小聲的詢問。

「哈？我們不是在交往嗎，買情侶票才對吧！」  
路飛完全沒隱藏意思的大音量，讓左右兩旁售票口的遊客都往他的方向看過去。

不行不行，他快受不了了，巴托洛米奧從口袋拿出錢包就壓在售票口，示意售票員趕快把票拿給他們，他只想趕快逃離這個地方。

最後售票員在路飛的“威壓”AKA沒有人能拒絕的笑容之下給了他們情侶票。

折騰了好久終於進來了。  
「嘻嘻！是情侶票呢！太好了。」路飛衝著他咧嘴一笑，晃了晃手上的票券好像拿到什麼戰利品一樣。  
巴托洛米奧別開視線，覺得光是到目前為止就受到了不少衝擊，他真的可以撐過今天嗎？

不，為了前輩他必須撐下去。

「洛米男有想要玩什麼嗎？」  
路飛站在樂園內的大地圖前問著。  
這是測試問題嗎？其實除了海盜船我都可以唄，可是這樣說會不會很掃興啊？還是說個雲霄飛車好了唄？不對，這時候其實應該讓前輩來挑....？

路飛看對方又左右為難搓手指的樣子，性子急就隨便在地圖最遠端上一指，好巧不巧挑到了“那個”。  
「那就先從最遠的海盜船玩回來好了。」  
「咦咦咦咦咦咦？？！！」不行...只有那個不行唄....可是這是前輩選的，不能拒絕....  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「沒、沒事，從最遠的玩回來，前輩設想很周到唄！」  
巴托洛米奧抓了抓頭，汗顏著傻笑。

死ㄧ定ㄧ了ㄧㄧ唄ㄧㄧㄧ！！！

在前往的路上，巴托洛米奧一直默念著囑文，還留了遺囑，抱著必死的決心跟著路飛坐了上去。

路飛還偏偏挑了海盜船的最後一排。

「有隨身物品的乘客，請將包包暫時放在寄物櫃，安全桿降下來之後請勿隨意移動或是站起.....」  
服務員廣播著死亡倒數的咒文。

海盜船緩緩啟動，隨著搖擺的幅度越大，路飛漸漸把雙手放開，跟著其他乘客來回開心的大叫，反觀巴托洛米奧，全身顫抖還緊閉雙眼，手壓在嘴巴上什麼聲音都發不出。  
待設施一停止，安全桿一放開，巴托洛米奧就捂著嘴巴衝向最近廁所去，把胃裡能吐的東西都吐個精光，眼角還帶著淚。  
「哈啊......哈啊........」差點就死了唄。

路飛一下設施就看到對方衝得老遠，跟在後面跑才追上，最後在廁所外停下大喊。  
「喂洛米男！你還好嗎？」  
巴托洛米奧撐著牆壁走出來，他雙腿還在發抖，緩慢地走到洗手台擦嘴漱口。  
「那個，前輩...對不起...其實我，會暈船....所以沒辦法做海盜船唄...」  
巴托洛米奧看起來有點自責，聲音聽起來有氣無力的。

路飛透過鏡子看到巴托洛米奧的表情，臉色發白，還流著冷汗，才發覺自己做了什麼。  
「先別說這個了，我帶你去休息！」  
他扶著對方到附近的長椅坐下。  
「在這等著，我去買水回來。」說完，路飛就跑開了。

巴托洛米奧整個人癱軟在椅子上，看著遠處發呆。

......果然還是去買刀子切腹謝罪好了。

「什麼？他們接吻了嗎？」  
艾斯突然從造型爆米花桶裡面抬起頭來，順便把黏在臉上的幾顆爆米花全部抓下來吃掉。  
剛剛吃到一半他又突然睡著了。

薩波手上還是那一支望遠鏡，手上拿著攤開的園區簡介。  
「還差的遠了，對方到現在完全不敢直視路飛，剛剛還吐了。」

「吐了？！我們家路飛追人的技術有這麼差嗎？」艾斯邊講還邊塞爆米花。  
「我想應該不是....」

哥哥們進了遊樂園，現在正坐在露天用餐區，為了不被認出來，艾斯跟薩波都買了那個頗有名黃色生物的星形紅框墨鏡戴上。

薩波拿出一本小冊子，翻到其中一頁，這頁開始全部紀錄著巴托洛米奧所有的資料，從生日身高到喜好弱點都有。  
艾斯湊過去看：「他居然讓你調查這個啊？」  
「可不是嗎，他第一次對一個人上心到這樣。」  
他翻到下一頁。  
「我看看...弱點：極度容易暈船...」

兩個人都停下動作，臉黑了一半。

他們兩個一起大吼：  
「「難怪會吐啊！！！！」」

「不是說要幫他克服對視的問題嗎！」  
「坐在最後一排也太過分了吧路飛！」

「「這樣只是精神虐待而已啊！！！」」

「冷、冷靜一點薩波，我們幫路飛想個方法吧！」  
「你才應該冷靜吧，不要在外面隨便就把上衣脫掉。」  
...艾斯看著薩波把兩邊椅子扶手捏個粉碎。  
對於自家弟弟幾乎搞砸約會，兩個哥哥完全冷靜不下來。

這時園區內突然響起廣播，是關於今晚活動的時間及地點。  
兩個哥哥聽完之後互看了一眼。  
「薩波，我覺得這個約會還可以挽救一下。」  
「我也是這麼想的，我馬上打電話給他。」

另一邊終於排隊買到飲料還有一些點心的路飛，把東西先擱在旁邊接起了手機。  
「嗯薩波？.....我不是說了不要跟來嗎？.....我也在想該怎麼辦，好像做太過頭了.....嗯會道歉的.....哦哦哦真的嗎！？那我回去跟洛米男說.....先這樣啦，掰。」

路飛提著東西走回巴托洛米奧待著的長椅，對方似乎因為在發呆而沒有發現到他，他輕手輕腳走到對方背後，雙手往前遮住對方的雙眼問道：「猜猜我是誰？」  
巴托洛米奧嚇了一跳之後回神：  
「路飛前輩？」  
「答對啦~這個給你，喝了應該會比較舒服一點。」  
路飛從袋子裡拿出一杯淡茶類的飲品，交到巴托洛米奧手上。  
「謝、謝謝前輩。」  
路飛拿著自己的坐到旁邊，巴托洛米奧偷偷盯著他然後又把視線移到地上。

「抱歉啊洛米男，一開始你反感的時候我就不該拉著你過來的。」  
咦前輩又道歉？對我嗎？今天到底是什麼日子唄？  
「沒有的事！要是我不會暈船就不會這樣了唄！」  
路飛吸了一口飲料，巴托洛米奧又不知不覺盯著他看，回過神來又把視線轉開。

「洛米男。」  
「是？」  
「如果討厭的話就直接說出來，我不介意啦！」  
巴托洛米奧喝了一小口茶，說出來的還是那句。  
「但是我不想讓前輩困擾唄...」  
「那你的困擾怎麼辦？聽好了，我們已經不是之前的關係了，現在是戀人，戀人的話你就必須稍微任性點講出自己討厭什麼，不用什麼事都順著我。」

巴托洛米奧盯著地板，他其實不太懂“戀人”這個身份是怎麼運作的，一直以來他都是以粉絲自居，前輩的話是絕對的、只要聽著就好了。  
但是今天都聽著前輩的話忽略了自己的感覺，好像也不是全部都是好的？

戀人到底是什麼唄？

「我再問一次，洛米男喜歡海盜船嗎？」  
「只要前...呃......我不喜歡唄，因為坐了會吐...」  
「很好~!」路飛咧嘴一笑。  
巴托洛米奧偷偷瞄著路飛，對方好像的很開心的樣子？

「晚上的時候園區裡有限定的遊行，我們一起去看好不好？」  
這是在問他的意願沒錯唄？  
他只要說出來就好了。  
不用想太多。

「好！」  
巴托洛米奧臉上閃過一點粉紅色。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *黃色生物是Minions，墨鏡搜尋爆米花桶可以看到樣式
> 
> 靠我寫不完ry


	3. 第一步是先約會(下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「路飛這小子...回去一定要好好問問到底對人家做了什麼~」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 變成放閃情侶我很抱歉？

  
在晚上遊行到來的期間，路飛和巴托洛米奧兩人把遊玩的目標轉向小遊戲、紀念品店和各種主體體驗...等相對比較溫和的活動。  
  
巴托洛米奧意外的對射擊遊戲很拿手，攤子的獎品幾乎都有挑到，還贏了一隻超大的獨角獸娃娃抱在路上走，走到哪就被看到哪，那畫面衝擊甚至有點反差萌。  
  
「洛米男你好厲害啊！那個是最大獎吧？」  
「嘿嘿~好像是的樣子唄？」他把臉埋在娃娃上面，果然跟電影裡說的一樣軟綿綿的。

  
路飛則幾乎把園區所有的主題餐點都吃了一輪，不管是造型饅頭、還是某個狩獵遊戲的大肉套餐或青蛙形狀的巧克力，反正已經有工作的薩波堅持要出錢，他也沒辦法回絕，那就大吃特吃吧。

  
巴托洛米奧一看到路飛的吃相就興奮地狂拍照，還沒有一張是模糊的，該說不愧是後援會會長嗎？雖然很激動但是手居然可以穩穩的固定手機，一瞬間構圖好畫面還不會不失焦。

  
他還是第一次這麼近距離親眼看見路飛的吃相，結果一不小心又回到狂粉模式開始說出：「前輩的吃相真的是太豪邁了唄！能看到真是三生有幸啊啊啊，死了以後絕對要把照片當陪葬品一起帶走唄！」又是下跪又是吸鼻子又是擦眼淚的。

  
他熟練地把照片全都設成手機的循環桌布，當巴托洛米奧完成設定手機，滿意地看著他的鉅作時，開心到背後彷彿有無數的小花和愛心飄來飄去。

  
“喀嚓”

  
路飛邊吃邊把正在整理手機冒出小花的巴托洛米奧拍下來，並且設成他自己手機的待機畫面，然後拿給對方看。  
「覺得洛米男很可愛就拍下來了嘿嘿~這樣沒見面的時候也能看著你了！」

  
看到照片的巴托洛米奧馬上從狂粉模式切換回約會模式，臉上泛起不明的紅暈。  
「......前輩ㄧㄧ！」  


  
  
啊，慌張的樣子好像更可愛了，路飛想。

  
「怎麼了？是照片拍的不好嗎？」  
路飛把手上的東西吃完，疑惑的把手機轉回來看，歪著頭癟嘴思考。  
「不、不是的唄！」他一副欲言又止的樣子，視線看往別處。  
「嗯...不喜歡的話那我刪掉？」  


明明也做了一樣的事情，為什麼自己看到前輩做就覺得這麼羞恥呢？前輩會不會其實不喜歡我拍照唄？但是我還是拍了......不行！不能想這個，先回答前輩的問題比較重要唄！  


巴托洛米奧拍了拍臉振作，抬起頭。  
  
「...不是不喜歡...只是不太好意思唄...」說完就把臉埋進娃娃裡。  
想到自己的照片被前輩看著，就有一種本人也被看著的感覺.....

  
「哈那太好了~這樣就可以隨時跟洛米男在一起了呢！」  
  
  
砰咚！只剩路飛的聲音和自己的心跳聲佔據在腦內。

  
「不過啊，真羨慕你有一堆我的照片啊...我只有一張你的...」  
路飛有點不太滿意的鼓起臉碎碎念。  


  
  
砰咚！砰咚！心臟快炸開了。

  
突然，有一個名為戀愛的感情來到巴托洛米奧的內心紮根、發芽，因為養分充足的關係所以馬上開了花。

「啊啊，不過洛米男在眼前的話當然是看本尊啦！」路飛嘻嘻嘻笑著。

  
「......！」  
這個就是戀人唄？  
差點就超載的巴托洛米奧雖然臉上熱的燒紅起來，但總覺得現在好像可以鼓起勇氣朝路飛正眼看過去......

  
  
  
此時園內的廣播很不巧的響起ㄧㄧㄧ  
「致各位園區內的旅客，晚上6點整的花車遊行活動，再30分鐘之後就會開始囉！那麼，祝福各位有個愉快的一天！」

  
「原來這個時間了啊ㄧㄧ我們去找地方坐著吧！洛米男！」  
「啊...好！」錯過機會了唄...

  
  
  
走到現場之後，發現已經有不少先來的遊客們已經鋪好毯子在花車會經過的兩側席地而坐，聊著等等的活動內容，他們只好走到比較外圍的地方找位置。  
  
路飛從包包拿出早些時候買飲料時順便買的毛毯鋪在地上，拉著巴托洛米奧的手就坐在上面。  
巴托洛米奧抱膝縮在毛毯上，看向旁邊路飛期待的側臉，決定待會還是專心看表演好了...

  
  
然後，活動開始了ㄧㄧㄧ

  


  
  
  
「啊啊不行，完全跟丟了啊...」  
艾斯懊惱的抓著頭髮。  
從廣播之後人潮就集中到活動附近的區域，被一陣推擠兩個哥哥就追不上路飛他們的影子，在人群之中尋找還是無果。  
  
「瑪希爾梅隆那個個子應該不難找才對啊？」  
「他叫巴托洛米奧啦！」  
艾斯吐槽的一掌揮在薩波頭上，隨著活動開始的配樂一起落下。  


  
周圍的遊客開始跟著花車的經過傳出此起彼落的尖叫聲。  
艾斯尷尬地笑出來：「哈哈...這樣好像更難找了吧...」  
「要不先看表演吧？」  
薩波站起來還不忘把偽裝的眼鏡戴好。  
「也只能這樣了。」

  
  


一輛一輛的大型花車從他們面前經過，五花八門的角色站在上面和遊客打招呼或是上演小劇場，絢麗的燈光效果和雷射投影讓人看的入迷。  
路飛被現場氣氛帶動，也跟著舉手哈哈大笑。

接著活動來到最高潮。

  
  
路飛趁其他遊客的注意力都放在遊行花車上時，他將坐在身旁專心看表演的巴托洛米奧推倒在後面的毯子上，雙手撐在對方脖子兩側，低頭看著對方。  
巴托洛米奧被突然的舉動嚇得不敢亂動，手掌就這樣落在頭旁邊，他不知道路飛接下來要做什麼，就這麼直鉤鉤的往上看著，他們的視線就這樣對上了。

  
周圍的時間彷彿停止在那一剎那，他們眼裡只有彼此，身旁的世界都被他們拋到旁邊去，好像周圍有一道屏障。

  
辦到了...我終於可以正眼看前輩了唄，前輩的眼睛好漂亮喔，黑色的好像星空一樣......  


  
  
哭出來了。

  
「路飛...」  
「噓...」路飛要他不要再往下講，讓他只叫了名字。  
「講到這裡就可以了...眼睛閉起來。」他甚至壓低了一點聲線在耳邊說著。  
巴托洛米奧很乖的閉上眼睛，好像還不知道接下來會發生什麼事。

路飛低下頭，雙唇溫柔的覆上對方，沒有什麼花樣就是單純親吻啃噬著嘴唇，一直吻到巴托洛米奧快斷氣了，他才抬頭離開，然後有點霸道的舔了一輪對方的唇和牙齒。

  
「...哈啊.......」  
一被放開，巴托洛米奧就喘了一口氣，果不其然他還是燒紅了臉，一路燒到耳根，但他這次沒有昏倒，也沒有逃避，反而還有點意猶未盡的樣子。

  
  
路飛察覺到了對方的想法：  
「要再來一次嗎？」  
巴托洛米奧微張著嘴不知道該說些什麼的時候，路飛在他的眼角上落下一吻。

  
「留到之後的日子裡吧~」  
他們彼此靠著額頭，路飛微笑著。

  
然後他把巴托洛米奧拉起來抱住，遊行活動正好結束了。

好喜歡...宇宙級世界喜歡前輩了唄....  
此時巴托洛米奧閉著眼靠在路飛身上，心裡只剩下單純的“喜歡”這個感情。

  
  
  


「欸薩波，我好像找到他們了！」  
艾斯拉著薩波往對面看去。  
「嗯.........」薩波瞇著眼看著那兩人思考著什麼。  
「我覺得我們好像錯過了什麼精彩的內容。」  
「什麼？！」

  
艾斯拿過望遠鏡朝他們的方向看過去，只看到路飛和巴托洛米奧抱在一起。  
「路飛這小子...回去一定要好好問問到底對人家做了什麼~」

Fin.？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天發現居然是七夕，就趕著吧尾篇飆完了，想著讓巴托發自內心喜歡上路飛而不是因為追星的喜歡才變成這樣，希望沒有OOC  
> 話說路飛感覺好適合OOR的“完全感覺Dreamer”喔
> 
> *獨角獸是出自Despicable me第一集 (夠了#
> 
> 那個射擊遊戲的服務人員在遊戲一開始會喊著“Let's Ba~nana!”
> 
> *狩獵遊戲是Monster hunter
> 
> *巧克力蛙是HP
> 
> *薩波講的那一串是在德島念錯的巴托名字，原文是muscle melon(肌肉蜜瓜)，薩波也是綽號小天才??
> 
> 所以他們約會的地點基本上是以大阪USJ爲藍本再加上我自己的一些私心修改


End file.
